Phá Tâm (Hình phạt Trò chơi)
Phá Tâm/Mind Crush, hay là PHÁ TÂM - Con tim tan vỡ ( — — の , Maindo Kurasshu - Kokoro no Hōkai) trong phiên bản Nhật, là một Hình phạt Trò chơi mà Dark Yugi gây ra cho Seto Kaiba trong manga lúc kết thúc Death-T. Nó được dùng như ẩn dụ về việc phá vỡ trái tim của Kaiba, tiêu diệt cái ác đã là hỏng nó và để anh ta tự mình lắp ghép lại con tim như các mảnh ghép. Về mặt thực tế, Kaiba sẽ bị hôn mê sâu cho đến khi anh ta tỉnh lại. Trong [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|anime Yu-Gi-Oh!]], thuật ngữ "Mind Crush" được dùng cho tất cả Hình phạt Trò chơi của Yami Yugi's (Dark Yugi's), nơi mà nó có tác dụng tẩy rửa bản tính xấu xa hoặc làm cho nạn nhân bị vô thức. Trong [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (manga)|manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL]], Kyoji Yagumo cũng gây ra một Hình phạt Trò chơi được gọi là Mind Crush lên Eviluder, khiến cho nhện xuất hiện trong trái tim hắn. Lá bài "Mind Crush" được dựa theo phiên bản gốc của Hình phạt Trò chơi này. Phá Tâm Nguyên Gốc Seto Kaiba forced Yugi Mutou to participate in Death-T, a theme park designed to kill him. Dark Yugi defeated Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters in the final stage and inflicted the Mind Crush Penalty Game on him as punishment for his crimes, having presumably realized that the last Penalty Game he had inflicted on Kaiba had not worked. The part of Kaiba's soul that was filled with evil was destroyed and Kaiba was left motionless in his chair, slipping into a coma as a result. Dark Yugi stated to Mokuba that Kaiba was now reassembling the broken puzzle of his heart, one piece at a time and with his own strength so that he would not make any mistakes. He told Mokuba Kaiba that Kaiba would return one day when he completed the puzzle. Mokuba, who had compared Kaiba's change in personality over the last few years to him being possessed by a gaming demon, was glad that Kaiba's evil part had been dispelled and promised to wait forever for him to wake up. Kaiba spent the next few months in hospital and was sometimes visited by Yugi. The world's best doctors looked at him and thought that he would spend the rest of his life in the coma. He was later put under 24 hour care in Kaiba Manor. Over time, Mokuba came to resent Dark Yugi for doing this to him. Kaiba's absence also gave Maximillion J. Pegasus, an opportunity to takeover KaibaCorp. The Ventriloquist of the Dead used a Kaiba puppet, which he claimed to house the soul of the real Kaiba and was seeking revenge on Dark Yugi. During Dark Yugi and the ventriloquist's Duel, the ventriloquist got the puppet to play Kaiba's cards, including "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". However the real Kaiba woke up from his coma during this Duel, causing the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to self-destruct and the ventriloquist to abandon his use of the puppet. Despite his revival, Kaiba maintained his cruel personality. However when he was saved from Pegasus by the Yugis, an apparition of his younger self appeared and led him to Mokuba. When the two of them were reunited, the apparition of Kaiba inserted the final piece into the puzzle of his heart. Phiên bản khác .]]Trong [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (manga)|manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL]], Kyoji Yagumo áp dụng một Hình phạt Trò chơi lên Eviluder sau khi hắn bị thua trận Duel đối đầu với Yuma, và gọi nó là "Mind Crush". Bằng cách nào đó, cậu ta đã đưa nhện vào trái tim của Eviluder, và làm nó tấn công trái tim của hắn ta, làm cho hắn nhanh chóng gục ngã sau những cơn đau. Tham khảo Category:Năng lực